The embodiments herein relate generally to swim apparel and accessories, and more particularly, to a swim vest with a recoiling water pistol attachment and a siphon tube.
Many individuals wear swim vests or life jackets to keep them safe while swimming or otherwise around a body of water. However, some people, particularly children, find swim vests to be boring and easily detached, resulting in the child complaining about wearing the swim vest or taking it off when an adult is not paying attention.
Additionally, individuals, particularly children, enjoy playing with water pistols, water guns, or other water squirting toys when around bodies of water. However, conventional water squirting toys have to be constantly refilled, which can be difficult for children to do.
Therefore, what is needed is a multipurpose swim vest with a recoiling water pistol attachment or other water squirting toy attachment having a siphon tube, thus adding entertainment to the swim vest while simultaneously removing the need to constantly fill the water toy.